Whiskey Lullaby
by Diburu-chan
Summary: A Songfic to a really sad song. Riku loves Kairi to an expreme point. Kairi doesn't like him like that. What will Kairi do after Riku does something drastic?


This is actually a really sad songfic I just did. I happened to be listenin to a little country music and a came upon this song and I cried! TT Then I thought of KH... and now im about to beat myself up for what I'm about to write! AHH!!!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song _Whiskey Lullaby _by Brad Paisley ft. Alison Krauss

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night___

He watched after them as they laughed together. He smiled just a bit as he saw her look back at him. She smiled softly, showing him that she was happy. She was happy with Sora, not him.

They both walked off, leaving Riku to himself. He never got over it. Both Sora and Kairi moved on with their lives. But Riku, he stayed at Destiny Islands. He worked, lived a simple life. He had gotten quite fond of drinking. No one knew what he still had in his heart.

He come stumbling upon his doorstep late one night. He couldn't get Kairi, the love of his life, out of his mind. He took another sip out of his bottle. He walked over to his room. He looked at the scattered childhood pictures of himself amongst Sora and Kairi.

So often had he and Sora competing in hopes of winning the girl over. Yet he had lost. But he still couldn't get her out of his mind, nor that one last smile she gave him as she wandered away. Far away from him and to the arms of another.

He looked over the letters they had sent him. He never once replied. Why did she have to torment him? Why couldn't she just get out of his mind?

It's because I love her. I'll love her until I'll die.

He thought to himself. If only she would disappear. He found himself writing the words on a small piece of paper. This angered himself. He crumpled the paper hoping that it was only a lie.

He took another swig of his drink. He then rose from his chair. He started a search for something in his drawers of his dresser.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_Lalalalalalala Lalalalalalala... _

They both stood there on that grey day. Kairi cried in the back of the crowd. Sora stood somewhat closer to the burial. Kairi broke off their long lasting relationship due to this incident. Sora would glance at her over his shoulder. He knew that she wouldn't feel right being with him knowing that Riku had killed himself because of his love for her. Sora knew that their probably wouldn't be a day that she wouldn't cry due to this loss of life.

After everyone had gone and left she stood before the freshly dug grave. Her eyes stung from crying. She had run out of tears by now. She just stood hopelessly before the marking set to remember a lost soul.

Sora came and stood next to her. Inwardly he wished he hadn't won this fight between them. He looked at the tombstone while rubbing the shaking back of Kairi. He left leaving her to her separate ways. She eventually left and wandered to a bar to forget.

___The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

She opened the door to her apartment. She wavered in the air as she collapsed on her bed, sobbing. She looked at her night stand and saw that she had still kept a picture of her childhood friend there. It was her fault. She had turned down his offer of love and shattered his heart.

___She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_Lalalalalalala Lalalalalalala..._

Sora stood in the crowd of yet another funeral. He should have done something. It all started back when they were kids. If only he had given in to Riku's persistence. Riku loved Kairi before Sora had even known what love meant. 'Riku deserved her more than I did.' He thought.

He should have taken better care of Kairi. The moment he heard that she had been going to bars regularly he should have gone to check up on her. But he didn't.

Now he has two friends lost. And it's because of him.

He let out a sigh as he stood before the two headstones. The same spot he stood next to Kairi just a month before. He closed his eyes as he felt a jerk in his stomach. The wind waved his sob into the air. He gasped as he let out another sob...

_Lalalalalalalala Lalalalalalalala..._

__

That was really bad so flames are accepted! ='( __


End file.
